


Missing You

by angelus2hot



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Community: iwry_marathon, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 20:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: No matter how much time has passed she still misses him.





	Missing You

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Missing You  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel the Series  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Angel/Buffy Summers  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 311  
>  **Summary:** No matter how much time has passed she still misses him.  
>  **A/N:** written for iwry_marathon on livejournal

Buffy stood with the phone in her hand trying to talk herself out of calling him but she failed miserably. Even though she knew she shouldn’t her fingers dialed his number almost of their own accord. She couldn’t stop; the truth was she didn’t want to. It had been too long since she had heard from him. But she promised herself she wouldn’t say anything when he answered and she would hang up immediately; she just wanted, needed to hear his voice at least one more time.

“Hello?” Angel’s voice whispered in her ear.

She bit her bottom lip to keep from saying anything as the agony of his rejection washed over her with the sound of his voice. In her mind Buffy knew Angel hadn’t really rejected her; he’d left her for reasons he had thought were right but in her heart rejection is what she still felt.

“Buffy.”

Angel spoke her name and she was on the verge of tears. Almost a year had passed since he had left her and she still felt the hurt as if it was yesterday.

“Buffy. Please.” 

A sob caught in her throat at the sound of agony in his voice. It hurt her to know he was in pain too. _This had been a bad idea._ She didn’t need to hear his voice. She’d thought hearing him would help her in some way but in fact it had made everything so much worse. 

She knew it was wrong, she’d promised herself she wouldn’t say anything but no matter how hard she tried she couldn’t stop. Tears fell from her eyes as she whispered softly, “I miss you.”

Without another word Buffy slid to the floor, her hand covering her mouth as sobs racked her body. As the phone fell from her other hand she didn’t hear Angel whisper, “I miss you, too.”


End file.
